transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet (Genesis)
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto) was a civilian medic, and one of the best on all of Cybertron. After the rioting outbreak that happend be the Decepticons before the left Cybertron, he got himself placed in a dead end position of repairing space bridges, seeing it as a chance to get away from what he had experienced. And in his experience, "hero" is another word for casualty, because that's what most of the heroes ended up being. Still, he knows one when he sees it, and Optimus Prime definitely is one. Appearance :Voice actor: Jeffrey Combs (English), Toru Okawa (Japanese) Ratchet looks smoewhat like his ancestor, but most parts of his body are in differnent colors and the right half of Ratchet's chevron is broken and his left arm had a missing piece (until he fixed up that part in the later series). Back on Cybertron, his veichle mode was a Cybertronian Ambulance Van, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth veichle mode is a Earth Ambulance. Personality Throughout all the stories of the Great War he has ever seen or heard about, he belives that war is nothing but an insane nightmare, and Ratchet learned that all too well. It left him bitter and cynical. And in his experience and the stories of the ancient war of the Autobot-Decepticon ancestors, "hero" is another word for casualty, because that's what most of the heroes ended up being. He enjoys grumbling about almost everything, being sarcastic, and having war flashbacks, just like any old man. Relationships Friends/Allies *Arcee *Optimus Prime *Bulkhead *Bumblebee *Prowl *Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Zadavia *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Cybertron Elite Gard *Ultra Magnus *Sentinel Prime *Jazz *Blurr *Safeguard **Jetfire **Jetstorm Family *original Ratchet (namesake ancestor) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Oil Slick *Knock Out Enemies *Scraplets *Oil Slick *Lockdown *Decepticons *Megatron *Shockwave *Blitzwing *Lugnut *Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Knock Out *Crusher *Swindle *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons & Abilites One of his main "weapons" besides forming his hands into blasters, bladed weapons, and blowtorchs, are two electromagnets that can extend from his forearms. With them, he can move metal-based objects, levitate downward from high heights, manipulate or tear apart metallic objects in midair, or create magnetic shields. More recently, he won his electromagnetic pulse generator back from Lockdown the bounty hunter, a device capable of knocking out a Transformer. History Past Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Genesis Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Medics Category:Autobot Medics Category:Genesis Autobot Medics Category:Elderly Transformers Category:Genesis Elderly Transformers Category:Teen Titans' Allies Category:Alternate Versions of Ratchet